pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerd is the Word
This is the second oneshot in Give Geeks A Chance Story It was once again a nice day at Danvile high. It was now mid april, and still, Albert kept most things on the down long, including his romantic relationships. But today, that would chance. Albert was heading to his next class, when Stacy came up to him. Stacy: Al, we gotta talk. Albert: Oh no! Stacy: What? Albert: Based on my research, when a girl says they want to talk, it's NEVER a good thing. Stacy: It's not always a bad thing Al it's th- Albert: Are you breaking up with me? Is that it? Stacy: No! I'd never do that! Albert: Oh. Then what is it? Stacy: Well, it's April, which means we've been dating for at least 9 months Albert: Best 9 months of my life. Stacy: And well, besides Candace, Jeremy, Coltrane, and Jenny, no one knows about...Us. Albert: Oh...yea. Stacy: I think that..we should tell everyone that we're dating,. Albert: Um...i don't know Stacy: Oh come on, if we don't tell anyone then they'll find when we get married later life, and who knows what will happen then? Albert: I still don't think so. Stacy: Oh come on, Al. Please? For me? She then looked up at Albert with the oh so luring puppy dog eyes. Albert: Look i told ya tha-oh god. Stacy: Pwease? Albert: Oh curse your cuteness! Ok fine we'll tell them. Stacy: Ok...but how about I do the talking? Albert: Well...ok. Stacy: Thanks. But wait...how are we gonna do this in a nice subtle way? Candace: I can help Stacy: Whoa, don't scare me like that! Candace: Sorry. Stacy: Ok, you can help, but how are you go- Candace: HEY EVERYONE, STACY AND ALBERT ARE DATING! Albert: Candace! Candace: Hey you wanted them to know, and now they know. And knowing is half the battle. ...Ok bye. *Silence* Stacy: ...She's...telling the truth? Ok? It's correct. Me and Albert...are dating. Albert: Yes. Yes we are! Stacy: And i have one question for you: Who cares? I mean, you all care so much on what kind person you date. Nerds date nerds, jocks date...other jocks i guess. And because they date who they HAVE to date, instead of who they want to, they are never truly happy,.I could of easily dated someone cool, but i didn't. And I couldn't be happier! Nerds are only called that because someone else didn't like people being different so they made a name for their kind. Nerds are people too, and i think they're kind of cute! I like albert, so your gonna have to deal with it, ok? Candace: Yea! *Silence* Kid: Haw! Stacy's dating a nerd! Kid #2: What a loser! Stacy: Didn't you hear a WORD I said? Kid #3: Yeah, but you're still dating a nerd! Kid #2: So uncool. Albert: But...come on! It's not fair! I hate you all! Stacy: Oh, whatever. Who cares what they think? Candace: She's right! Stacy: It doesn't matter what they think, i'll be with you no matter what. Albert: Yea, i guess you're right. I never cared about peony think in the first place. If I did, i wouldn't be a nerd! Stacy: That's good, cuz i like you as a nerd.*Hugs Albert* Candace: I'll never understand you guys END Trivia The title is a reference to the song Surfin' Bird. Category:Albert Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Fanon Works